Daddy's Little Angels
by Steph91
Summary: A little story about Mac and Stella and their kids. Some cute Smacked fluff. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Angels.**

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters belong to CBS, I'm just borrowing them for my story. Well, except for Anna and Harry, they are the creations of my mind... If I had my own way, they'd have been in the show a long time ago.____Anyhoo... On with my story...___

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**2PM – Stella has just picked Harry up from Kindergarten.**

"Well guys, what do you want to do? The rest of the day is yours." Stella asked her kids. "Can we go see Daddy?" Anna her 3 year old daughter asked. "Yeah, I wanna go and see Daddy, and tell him all about my day, please Mommy?" Harry asked. "Ok, let me just call him and see if he's in the office."

"Taylor." Mac answered. "Hey Sweetie, it's me, how's my Darling husband doing today?" "I'm ok thanks, just finishing off some paper work and closing a case. How about you Sweetie? Oh and how are my little Angels?" "Well, I'm good thanks, just picked Harry up from Kindergarten, he and Anna are good, they wanna come to see their Daddy... Would that be ok with you?" She asked. "Sure, I'll be done with this case in the next few minutes. So bring them up." "Well, we're just walking through the park, so it'll be about 20 minutes before we get there, plenty of time to get everything sorted." "Ok Hun, I'll see you soon. Love you guys." "Bye dear, love you too. Oh, Anna and Harry wanna say bye, here they are..." "Hi Daddy, we're coming up to see you now..." Anna stated. "Yeah, I wanna tell you all about school..." "Aww, great, can't wait to see you guys, but I better go and finish my work. Love you guys." "Love you too Daddy... Bye..." Anna and Harry said, as Stella ended the call.

The whole way to the lab Harry told him Mom and sister about his day, about how he had painted a picture of them on a day out, and how he had made a new friend called Alfie and how they had spent the whole day playing. He also told they how he was so excited about the field trip they were going on next week. They were going to visit the museum of natural history to see the dinosaur exhibition. He was really excited about this, as he loved dinosaurs. Before long they were at the lab.

"Mommy, what floor is Daddy's office on? I wanna press the button." Anna asked. "Sure Sweetie, it's the 36th floor, can you reach the number 36?" "Yeah, Mommy, is it this one?" She asked pointing to it. "Yeah, that's it, you press it now." "Ok Mommy." When they got to the floor and the elevator doors opened Anna and Harry ran towards their dad's office. "Kids, be careful you don't knock anyone down!" Stella yelled after them.

She followed them towards Mac's office, but there was no sign of him. The kids were calling his name, but still he didn't come. "Kids, sssh, how about we play a game?" Stella asked. "Yeahhh!!!" They called, "What do we have to do?" "I see Daddy talking to Uncle Adam... He shouldn't be too long. How about I sit on his chair and you guys sit on my lap, then when Daddy comes in, you can jump down and run up to him." "Ok mommy." Harry replied. Stella sat down on her husband's chair, facing out the window, with the kids on her lap. Not long later she heard Mac coming into his office. She turned the chair around and the kids jumped down, running towards their dad. "Daddy!!" They called, running to him hugging him tightly.

"Hey kids. How are you?" Mac asked picking up Anna and kissing her on the cheek as he ruffled his son's hair. Just then Harry started to tell his Dad all about his day at school, about his painting, his new friend, and about how excited he was about his field trip next week. "Wow, you get to go the museum to see the dinosaur skeleton?" Mac asked excitedly. "Yeah, daddy, it's going to be awesome!! Do you think I'd be able to get a toy dinosaur in the store?" Harry said, his facing lighting up. "Oh, I'm sure you would." Mac said, smiling at his excited son. "Wow, that's soooo cool! Can I go see Uncle Adam now Daddy?" "Sure, I think he's in the AV lab, Danny will show you where that is." "But Daddy," his son giggled. "I know where it is, I always visit Uncle Adam..." "Ok, well off you go, but if he's busy come straight back." "Ok Daddy, I will..." Harry said excited as he ran towards the AV lab.

"Well Sweetie, what did you and Mommy get up to today?" Mac asked his daughter. "We had a really fun day Daddy, we went shopping and Mommy bought me a new dress to wear to Emily's party next week." "Oh cool. I bet you look like a princess in your new dress." Mac replied, making his daughter giggle as he kissed her on the top of the head. "Love you Daddy... But I wanna go and see Auntie Lindsay, where is she?" "Oh, ok, she's in the break room. Do you know where that is?" "Course I do Daddy!!" She giggled jumping down from his lap, running to see Lindsay.

The whole time Stella had been sitting watching Mac chat with his kids. He was great with them. Before they'd got married, she had never imagined Mac with kids. But when Harry and Anna came along, he was a natural with them. He doted on them, and would do any to keep them and his wife safe, this made Stella love Mac even more, if that was even possible...

"Well Daddy, looks like the kids have given us some peace." Stella laughed walking over and sitting down on Mac's lap. "Oh, sounds good to me." He laughed kissing his wife passionately. "Well, Anna told me what you bought her when you ladies were shopping, but what did you buy yourself?" "Hmm... Well, it's green and silky... But you'll just have to wait and see..." She teased, kissing him again. "Oh, I like the sound of that, you can show me tonight when the kids go to bed." He stated with a devilish glint in his eye. "Oh, I like the sound of that..." Stella said, cuddling up to Mac.

Just then, Anna and Harry came running back into their father's office. "Mummy, Daddy, Auntie Lindsay and Uncle Danny said we can stay over at their house tonight with Emily and Daniel... (Emily and Daniel were Danny and Lindsey's kids, they were twins, who'd be four next week). Do you allow us?" "Please Daddy? Daniel got a remote control car, I really want to play with it... Please, please, please? Harry asked. "Ok, if that's ok with Lindsey and Danny, it's ok with us, isn't it Sweetie?" Mac said, asking Stella. "Sure... Do are you guys sure Danny and Lindsay don't mind?" "No course we don't, Emily and Daniel would love them to come over. Plus, it'll give you guys some private time." Danny said laughing from the doorway. "Well, ok then." Stella replied. "We'll bring them over later." "No, don't worry about that, they can come with us now, we're just about to go pick up the kids from the 'sitter." "Are you sure?" "Course! Don't worry about clothes and stuff, Emily and Daniel will have something they can wear." Danny said.

"Thanks, so much, have fun with the kids. I know we'll have fun tonight..." Stella giggled. "Oh, I'm sure... Well must go and find Lindsay... Coming kids?" "Yeah... Bye Mommy, bye Daddy. We love you." Anna and Harry said, kissing and hugging their parents, before leaving with Danny. "Well, looks like we can have that romantic night in after all..." Mac said. "Sounds good to me. Well, how about we go home and get that night started?" "Sounds great, let's go." Mac replied, as they walked out of his office, hand in hand. "I love you Stella, thank you.." "I love you too Mac, and thank you too, my life wouldn't be the same without you." She replied as they walked towards his suv.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hope you guys like it. The thought came to my head, and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Please R'n'R, it'll make me very happy. :D_

_Steph xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Angels**

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters (except for Anna and Harry who are creations of my mind) belong to CBS, I'm just borrowing them for my story. _

**Chapter 2**

"It was sweet of Danny and Lindsay to offer to look after the kids tonight." Stella stated as they arrived home. "Maybe they knew that I wanted to have a quite night in with my wife..." Mac chuckled. "Mac Taylor, I hope you haven't been dropping any hints!!" "Well, you never know... It's been a while since I've spent a night alone with my gorgeous wife." "Mac, the kids were at Adam's a few weeks ago..." She laughed. "I know, like I said, a while." He replied sticking his tongue out at her. "You really are insatiable Mac..." "Well, I can't help the fact that I have such a sexy wife..." He replied wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. After the kiss broke, things began to get more heated. Before long clothes had been shed and things had gone a little further.

Stella lay beside Mac with her head resting on his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her. "Stella, I love you so much, I don't know what I did before we were together, when you're not with me, it feels like a part of me is missing, you make me complete." "Aww, Mac, that is so sweet, I know sometimes, it can be hard for you to say what you feel, but I love how when it comes to me and the kids, you can make your feeling totally clear. I love you Mac, and feel the same way, you make me complete... I don't know how we managed to stay just friend for so long, I always had a little bit of a thing for you, but I never thought you felt the same way... Although I'll never tell him this, I'm thankful that Danny gave us the push we needed to finally get together." She replied, as Mac kissed her on the head.

"Hmm... Stella, I'm hungry... We came straight home and went to bed, we never had any dinner..." Mac said, laughing. "How about we order in and watch a movie?" "Sounds good to me, as long as we don't have to watch anything romantic..." "Well you're in luck, I was thinking of The Dark Knight." "Awesome, I've been dying to see that for a while now, I'll go order the food, and you go set up the dvd." He replied, kissing her as he got up. "Ok. Oh and by the way Mac, you're looking very sexy." She added with a teasing look. "As you my dear."

Before long, the food had arrived (Mac was having peking chicken with fried rice and Stella was having chicken chow mein), and they were sitting down to watch The Dark Knight. Stella was cuddled up to Mac on the couch. "I love having little nights in like this without the kids." Mac said. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love the kids, and couldn't imagine life without them, but it's nice to have some adult time with my wife, even if it is just sitting watching a movie. At least it's not the Spongebob Movie..." He added laughing. "I know what you mean, I'm so grateful to Danny and Lindsay, we'll have to return the favour sometime..." Stella replied. Before long the movie was over and Mac was tidying up. "I'm just going to go and call Linds, make sure the kids are behaving themselves." "Ok sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen." He replied.

"Hey Linds, it's Stella, just calling to make sure the kids are behaving themselves." "Oh course, they are, they're a pair of angels, I wish our 2 were so well behaved..." "Oh trust me, ours can be pretty naughty when they put their minds to it. So they've been good then?" "Yeah, like I said, they've been angels. We took them to the park earlier, and then out for dinner, by the time we reached our house, all 4 of the kids were asleep. Danny spent the whole time chasing them around, I think he had as much fun as they did." "Aww, sounds good, well I was just calling to check they were behaving, thanks again for looking after them, Mac and I have had a lovely night... We'll have to return the favour sometime." "Oh, trying for baby number 3?" Lindsay asked giggling. "Oh, you never know what'll happen, both Mac and I would love to have more kids, but who knows..." Stella replied. "Well, I'll let you get back to Mac then. Have fun. Bye." "Bye Linds, thanks again, see you tomorrow." Stella replied hanging up the phone.

Before long Stella had told Mac about her conversation with Lindsay, he found it funny that she had known exactly what he and Stella had been planning. Recently they had decided that they'd like to have another kid, but neither of them had told anyone in the lab, they wanted to keep it a secret, until they knew it was a reality. "Well my dear, how about round 2?" Mac asked with a glint in his eye. "Sounds good to me." She replied kissing him deeply, after which he picked her up, causing her to scream in shock and carried her to their bedroom, where round 2 got underway. They planned on making the most of their free night.

_**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this. What did you think? I'd love to hear... If any of you have any further suggestions, feel free to let me know. **_

_**Steph xxx**_

_**P.S. Thanks for all of your sweet comments on the last chapter, they mean a lot, it was them that made me continue, originally, this was just a one shot. LOL. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's Little Angels**

**Disclaimer:** All characters, except for Anna, Harry, Emily and Daniel (who are creations of my mind) belong to CBS, I'm merely borrowing them for my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: **

"Stella sweetie, wake up, I've made you breakfast in bed. How would you like to spend the rest of the day before we go pick up the kids?" Mac said, setting down a tray with chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, fresh coffee and a rose on it, on the table beside Stella's bed. "Aww, Mac, you are such a sweetheart, thank you Hun, you really didn't have to." "I know, but I wanted to, anything for you my darling." He replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, I love you! Hmm... Well, how about we go up the Statue of Liberty? I know it's such a touristy thing to do, but it's something we haven't done for a long time... Only if you want to of course, I mean, we don't have to..." "I love you too. Well, that sounds like a great idea my dear, but remember, we promised the kids we'd take them..." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that... Well, how about we just have a relaxing day here, and you can pamper me, before we go to Danny and Lindsay's BBQ with the team." Stella replied, sticking her tongue out at Mac. "Sure dear, that sounds good to me, well, you finish your breakfast, and I'll go tidy the kitchen and get dressed." "Ok sweetie, and thanks again for breakfast."

Mac had spent the whole day pampering Stella, giving her massages and acting as her personal butler, Stella had of course found a way to reward him... "Wow Hun, that was great, it's been nice having some time alone with you without the kids." Mac said laughing, as he kissed Stella on the forehead, "But I think it's about time we were getting up, we have to be at Danny and Lindsay's in an hour, and I think we both need to take a shower." Stella laughed. "Yeah, I think you're right, well you can go first, I just wanna lie here for a bit." "Ok Sweetie." He replied getting out of bed and walking towards their en suite.

Before long Stella was out of bed picking out what she was going to wear. She picked out a cream coloured flower patterned dress that stopped just above her knee and a pair of cream coloured pumps. She then decided she'd pick something for Mac too, she picked out a pair of jeans, he didn't wear jeans very often, but she loved him in them, and a blue checked shirt dress shirt (without a tie)._ "I know he's not too fond of casual outfits, but we're going to friends for a BBQ, he can't got in his suit_..." Stella thought to herself_, "Beside, he looks great in casual clothes."_

Soon Mac came out of the bathroom and got dressed, Stella then went and took a shower too. Before long they were both ready to leave, Stella was just touching up her makeup. "You look gorgeous my dear." Mac stated as he came up behind her, placing his arms around her waist. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself Mr. Taylor." She said, turning around in his arms to kiss him. "You look good in casual clothes, especially your butt in those jeans..." She replied, kissing him again. "Thanks, maybe I should wear them more often then, it seems you find me irresistible in them..." "Hun, I find you irresistible in whatever you wear... But I still think you should wear jeans more often anyways." She stated between kisses. "Well thank you, I feel the same way about you my dear, you can make anything look sexy. I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we'd better go, everyone will be wondering where we are..." "Yeah, you're right, and I think Danny and Lindsay have had the kids long enough, we owe them one!" "Yeah we do, let's go." Mac replied, taking Stella's hand and heading out the door, towards his SUV.

About 15 minutes later, they had arrived at Danny and Lindsay's, the rest of the team, were already there. They were greeted by Danny and Lindsay at the door. "Oh, you've eventually got out of bed and decided to join us. I heard from Lindsay what you two were up to!" Danny stated, causing Mac to go a deep shade of red. "Shut up Danny!" Lindsay replied, slapping him lightly on the back of the head, causing Stella to laugh and respond with. "Well Danny, we'll be able to return the favour on your next weekend off." "Sounds good to me." Came his reply.

"Anyways, come on in, everyone was wondering where you got to. Two little people in particular." Lindsay replied, before calling; "Anna, Harry, there's some people here you might wanna see." Seconds later footsteps were heard running across the landing, and down the stairs. "Careful guys, don't run down the stairs." Danny stated as the kids came into view. "Sorry uncle Danny... MOMMY, DADDY!!" Screamed Anna and Harry, as they ran over and hugged their parents.

"Hey guys, did you miss us?" Mac asked as Anna ran and jumped into his lap and Harry into Stella's. "Yes, Daddy, I missed you, you too Mommy, but I had lots of fun playing with Emily, we played dollies and finger painted and Auntie Lindsay painted our nails for us! It was lots of fun!! Look at my nails Daddy!!" She replied putting her hand in Mac's so he could see her pink nail polish. "It looks very pretty my dear. Sounds like you had lots of fun with Emily." "Of course Daddy, she's my bestest friend." "That's good; well I'm glad that you had fun. Next weekend Emily and Daniel are going to come stay at our house, doesn't that sound like fun?" "Yeah it does, I can't wait, well, I'm going to go play with Emily some more. Love ya Daddy," she replied, kissing him on the cheek and getting down from his lap, "you too Mommy."

"How about you sweetie? Did you have fun with Daniel?" Stella asked Harry "'Course, we played action heroes and dinosaurs and Uncle Danny took us to the go kart track, it was so much fun!!" "Wow, sounds like you had a great time too." "I did, well I'm going to go and play with Danny now, see you later." "Bye dear, we love you." "Love you too Mommy, and you too Daddy." He replied running back up the stairs.

The adults spent the night chatting about work and their lives and families, while the kids played upstairs. Before they knew it, it was after midnight, luckily they were all on the late shift tomorrow, so could sleep in for a while in the morning. At around 1am their goodbyes were said and everyone began to leave. "Thanks again guys for looking after Anna and Harry, it was nice to have some alone time with Mac." Stella stated with a glint in her eye. "No problem, they're great kids, no bother at all, plus, they kept Emily and Danny quiet." Mac replied. "Well, I'm not so sure about baby number 3 just yet, but the rest sounds good." Danny replied laughing. "Oh gosh, no more kids for us for a while yet." Lindsay replied laughing. "Well, we'd better go, and let you guys get to bed, where we should all be, thanks again for a great night and for looking after the kids. See you guys tomorrow." Stella said, as they walked out the door. Danny came along behind carrying a sleeping Harry, while Mac carried a sleeping Anna. "Goodnight guys, drive safe. See ya." Danny replied once we were all in the car. "Bye!" Mac and Stella replied as Mac started the engine and drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading. Feed back is always greatly appreciated. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, it means a lot. More soon.

Steph xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's Little Angels**

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters, except for Anna, Harry, Emily, Daniel and Sera (the nanny who you'll be introduced to in this chapter, are creations of my mind) belong to CBS, I'm merely borrowing them for my story. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11am

"Anna, wake up!!" Harry said, as he gently shook his sister, trying to wake her up. "What?" She asked sleepily, as she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Come on, let's go wake up Mommy and Daddy!" He replied, taking her hand and walking towards his parent's room. The opened the door and sneaked in quietly, once they were in, they jumped on their parent's bed, and shouted "Mommy!! Daddy!! It's time to get up!!" Before long, Mac and Stella were wide awake. Mac grabbed Anna and started to tickle her, "Harry, Mommy, help me." She giggled. Before long, the whole family had ganged up on Mac and were tickling him. "Ok, ok, I'll stop, I surrender." He laughed, causing them to stop tickling him.

Anna and Harry were now under the bed covers, snuggling up with their parents. "Well guys, Daddy and I aren't working until tonight, so we've got the whole day to spend with you. What do you wanna do?" Stella asked. Can we go shopping? Anna asked, "I want a new dolly like Emily has..." "Oh gosh, not another shopping lover." Mac laughed. "You're certainly your mother's daughter." "Of course she is, do you really expect my daughter not to love shopping?!" "That's true, with you as her Mom, she's bound to love shopping, it must be in the genes." "Aww, Daddy, if Anna gets a new dolly, can I get a remote control car like Daniel has? Please?" "You wanna go shopping too Harry!?" Mac asked, he was shocked, seems even his son liked shopping. "Only in toy stores." Harry replied. "Well that's not so bad, how about we go shopping and you guys can get some new toys, then we'll go out for dinner, does that sound good?" "Yeah!!" Anna and Harry replied. "Ok, well you guys go and get dressed, while Mommy and I get ready. "Ok", they replied, running back to their bedrooms.

It seemed like no time had passed, but really the Taylor's had been shopping for 3 hours, Anna had got a new doll, a dress, shoes, a purse and a coat. Harry had got his remote control car, pants, a sweater, shoes and a coat. Mac bought Stella a new dress for the next time they went out, of course she had insisted she needed new shoes to go with it, so he bought her those too, as well as a new skirt, a sweater vest, a blouse and another pair of shoes for work. He had also bought himself a dress shirt and a casual shirt, both of which had been picked out by Stella, a tie and a new jacket. "Ok guys, my credit card is going to be maxed out if we don't get out of here soon." Mac said, laughing light-heartedly to Stella. "How about we go for dinner now?" "Sure, where do you wanna go kids?" "TGI Fridays!!" Came their reply. It was their favourite. "Ok, well, let's take all of Mommy's shopping back to the car, and then we'll go get some food." "Ok." Everyone replied.

Before long they Taylor's had had their dinner and were back home, Stella was getting ready for work, and Mac was reading to Anna and Harry before they went to bed. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Stella called to Mac. "Ok honey, I think it's Sera. She's due any time now." Mac was right, it was Sera. "Hey there, how are you Mrs Taylor? How are Mr Taylor, Harry and Anna too?" She asked. "I'm doing good thanks, we all are, and how about you?" Stella replied. "I'm doing well too thanks. Where are your little darlings?" "They're in the family room, Mac's reading them a story, really he should be getting ready for work." Stella replied laughing. "Don't worry Mrs Taylor, I'll take over, then put the kids to bed, so you guys can say goodnight to them before you leave." "Thanks, you're a star," Stella replied. "Mac, come on, Sera's going to put the kids to bed, you need to get ready for work, we need to leave in 15 minutes."

15 minutes later, Mac and Stella were both was ready for work and Anna and Harry were in bed. Mac and Stella went in to wish their kids goodnight before they left. "Thanks so much Sera, sorry you have to stay the night, it's not often that we have to do the late shift, but we were out late last night, so thought this would be better. You know where the guest room is, right? Just make yourself at home, and you have all of the numbers in case you need us." Stella said. "Honey, she knows where everything is; she's been working for us for over a year now, the kids are in capable hands." Mac said laughing as he ushered Stella towards the door. "I know, sorry Sera, I forget how long you've been with us. Goodnight, hope the kids behave for you." "I'm sure they will, they always do. Goodbye Mrs Taylor, Mr Taylor, don't work too hard." Sera replied. "Oh we won't." Mac laughed, "Goodbye, see you in the morning." Mac and Stella replied as they left for work, leaving Sera to look after the kids.

_Thanks for reading! What did you think? Any suggestions? Feel free to let me know. _

_Steph xxx_

_P.S. Thanks for all of your sweet comments on the last chapter, they do mean a lot!! _


End file.
